Sweet Tasting Water
by Female Shinigami
Summary: Sometimes we obsess about the strangest things. This time Yuuri finds water to be his undoing. A short, sweet story inspired by a friends fanart -- http:// mitsu-mazoku. livejournal. com/ 20706. html


Title: Sweet Tasting Water  
Pairing: YuuRam  
Rating: PG-13?  
Warnings: shonen-ai, boy x boy kissing, partial nudity, sap and fluff :)  
Disclaimer: This characters are not mine and belong to their rightful owners. I make no profit on this. The characters are also of age, and the story is purely fiction.  
Beta: NOT beta-read. If someone is willing to, please say so :)

AN: Inspired by THIS [ . ] pic by mitsu_mazoku and for that reason, dedicated to her :) Hope you like, hon! *hugs*

**Sweet Tasting Water**

"What are you staring at, wimp?"

Nothing! Nothing at all! It's not as if there's anything I should be staring at, right? Just Wolfram. Wet, half naked Wolfram, who just came out of the bath. Nothing of interest there.

"Yuuri?"

Why would I be watching as the water droplets slowly slide down his torso? I'm just thirsty, that's why I want to lick it off. And I do feel kinda hot. Oh, another one fell from his hair... it slides down... down... slowly towards the pink... SWEET STEP-DANCING SHINOU that's his nipple! Don't blush, don't blush!

"Yuuri!"

Stay calm. It's normal right. Normal. You're just... what? I'm not staring! Observing! That's right! I'm observing if he didn't get hurt during practice today! And how his skin stays this creamy-ivory color in all this sun is beyond me. Are all fire mazoku this pale? Ohhh he slid the towel from his hair.... Oh My... more water....

" Yuuri! Who are you daydreaming about, you cheating wimp!"

Yuuri? Who's... oh... "I... I'm..." I blink at him, and he leans closer. Oh for Shinous sake, don't do that... Mmmmm I can smell Cheri-sama's special soap... And the water from his hair is not dripping on my knees and soaking my pijama...

"Are you listening to me, you wimpy excuse for a fiance?!"

"Yes... No..." I'm not sure...

SMACK!

"Hey! What was that for?!" He hit me with the towel! He hit me!

"You were ignoring me! Stop doing so!"

"I wasn't ignoring you... just..." I was getting distracted with that water again... wonder how it would... maybe I could just...

I can feel my arm reaching almost out of it's own will, my finger gathering some of the water onto it. I stare at it, trasfixed.

"Just what?! Ans... Y-yuuri?" he stammers when I touch him. I look a moment more at the finger, and then bring it to my mouth. Slowly I lick the water off. It tastes sweet, with a small trace of soap.

"What are... What the heck are you doing?! What got into you?!"

I suddenly realize what I've just done, and blush to the roots of my hair... No... Nonono... I've just licked water from.. Oh My...

I feel panic rising in, and dive for the other side of the bed, to escape Wolfram, and maybe hide for the rest of my life in Gretas room, under her bed. I don't manage to get far, though, as Wolfram jumps right behind me, and we struggle for a moment, before finally pinning me to the bed and leaning over me. "Hey, let me go!"

"Not until you tell me what the hell you were doing! Are you possessed or something?!"

I avert my eyes from his face. He doesn't look angry, just confused and shocked, but you can never be sure with Wolfram. "I just... wanted a taste..." I mumble stupidly, still blushing.

"You wanted to taste water from my chest? Have you bumped your head while playing with Weller today?!"

"No.. I..." his hair is still wet, and I can feel the water now falling onto my face. Some of it falls onto my lips and I slowly lick it off.

"Yuuri..." he breaths quietly over me and I look up at hearing his strange tone. He's gaze is locked on my lips, and I unconsciously lick them again. I can see him swallow, and his eyes are suddenly looking into mine, and I'm lost. There is so much emotion in them, they seem somehow darker. His mouth is opening and closing, but no sound comes out. We're suddenly even closer, and I can feel his warm breath on my face.

"Can I... have a taste too?" he asks in a whisper, and I nod, not really comprehending what he's talking about until he leaned even lower. My eyes open wide, and I can feel myself trembling, but it's too late to back out, to escape, and I can do nothing but watch and feel, as his mouth covers mine in a sweet kiss. His eyes are closed, his lips moving over mine, and involuntary, maybe instinctively, I respond. His tongue licks my lips and I open them, trembling even harder as I feel it slipping into my mouth. My eyes are closed and I don't know when that happened, but I don't care, as I drown in the darkness, the smell of roses, and Wolframs sweet taste.

It may have been minutes, may have been hours, but finally the need for air is too great and we separate. I didn't notice before, but he's trembling too, and when I look up I notice that some of the water now dripping down in fact his tears.

"Wolf...?" I whisper his name, concerned, and he looks up at me and smiles such a sunny, happy smile, like I've never seen before. It's like the happiness is so great he can't keep it all inside, and he grins like a lunatic, his tears slowly sliding down his face. I smile back, and reach up to brush them away. His face leans into my touch, and I can't help combing my fingers through his hair.

He lays down next to me at last, still smiling, and I cuddle close to him. We go to sleep like that, without another word, and I'm content for the moment. Tomorrow I will panic and freak out. Tomorrow I will face the change that is about to happen. Tomorrow I will worry about engagements and angry older brothers.

Today, I rub my cheek against the damp hair of the person sleeping next to me, remembering the sweet taste of his lips.

Owari.


End file.
